What were you thinking?
by Suu-Kyi Hokkaido
Summary: ¿Que te da la suma de origami mas Takao mas Kai mas Max? Una Hilary totalmente confundida. YAOI KaTy! Dedicatoria: Lucy chan/Mahokka despues de tanto tiempo olvide como agregar un nuevo capitulo
1. I

S-K: volví después de...¡¡de Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo! XD este fic esta dedicado a **Mahokka (Lucy-chan) **n.n una gran amiga XD ¡¡ya llevamos un año de conocernos lucy!

Yoshi: se ve que quieres a tus amigos o.o

S-K: ¡Claro! n0n

¡¡Con el fic!

00000000000

Todo comenzó como un día normal...en una ciudad normal...en un mundo normal en la que no hay extraterrestres pasando por las calles...¿¿o si?

Ahí hay uno! Haa! Mato a Tala! ¡¡Fue asesinado! ¿Acaso es el final para todos...?

Si...

Fin

00000000000

S-K: ¡¡¿¿QUUEEE! ¡¿Quién puso eso!

Yoshi: Ô.o? no sep...

se ve a Ozuma riéndose a carcajadas.-

Ozuna: yo..jejeje..yo..fu...¡¡jajajajajaja!

S-K: oh, el fue, que...complejo de asesino tienes...este con el **verdadero** fic

TGSEGVMIPROXIMOFICOZUTYTHDHD

Pov. Kai

Si lo único que deseaba en este mundo era dejar mi marca en el, pero ¡¡nooo! ¡¡Takao no quería! ¿¿Por que? Simple...dice que duele...que duele tanto que gritaría...

¡¡Por dios! El siempre se esta quejando que nunca le demuestro que lo quiero...y ahora que lo voy a hacer para demostrarle que en verdad lo amo, ¡¿no quiere!

Con esa marca todos sabrían que el es mió y nadie se le volvería a acercar...en especial ese Tala...¡¡ugh! Seria fácil...tomar a Takao...dejar mi marca y ya...en ese estupido árbol que ya tiene tallados demasiado corazoncitos con nombres adentro que ya es hasta imposible contarlos...

...y además ¡¿A quien demonios le dolería que pusiera "Kai y Tyson" dentro de un corazón en un mugroso árbol! ¡¡Por dios!

TGHAFGHFUMSLASPEHUDGDMNJFDJMK

¬¬UU no me vean así ;-;UU es mi primer intento de hacer un fic de doble sentido...¬¬UUUU creo que no les va a gustar...

Yoshi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

S-K:...lo digo por que lo se XP...jejejeje

Yoshi: ¬¬UU dejen –ve a S-K riéndose.- este si quieren dejen review 9.9UU

S-K: ¡¡weeeeeee! ¡¡Un año! –dando vueltas como mensa.- a si...aprovecho para decirles u-u hay un mensaje oculto en este fic (esta regalado encontrarlo 9.9 se los puse fácil) quien me diga que es lo que dice no solo sabrá la pareja de mi próximo fic si no que si quiere le haré un fic one-shot de lo que quiera y con o sin pareja...total el/ella dice como lo quiere y yo lo escribo

Mint: ô.oUU ¿Qué diablos...?

Bye!


	2. II

¿y por que no? aquí hay otro Mahokka ñ.ñ

Yoshi: oo ¿y sigues con tus fallidos intentos de hacer doble sentido?

Si...

Beyblade no me pertenece.

Kai tomo el objeto delicadamente entre sus manos y volteo a ver a Takao con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Takao: ...-ve a Kai.- no me gusta esa sonrisa...

Kai:...Takao...-levanta el objeto para que Takao lo pudiera ver.-

Takao: -ve lo que Kai trae.- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Todavía me duele de la vez pasada que lo hicimos!

Kai: ¿no fue tan malo o si?

Takao: -todo rojo.-...erm...pues...no puedo negar que se sintió bien -/-

Kai: Entonces vamos...eh querido hacer esto desde ayer...¬¬ tuve un mal tiempo al tratar de controlarme...

Takao:...ok, solo trata de ser no lastimarme...mi cabello es muy sensible y me duele si me jalas con esa cosa –dijo señalando el cepillo que Kai llevaba en manos.-

Kai: ¬¬UU pues no pasaría si te dejaras bastante tiempo el enjuague...-le llega una idea.- ya se, a la próxima yo te baño

Takao: O.O ¡ni lo pienses pervertido!

Takao salio corriendo de la habitación dejando solo a Kai...con sus pervertidos pensamientos de cómo "divertido" seria bañar a Takao.

Kai: n¡n

¬0¬ y otro intento de doble sentido...pero sin el doble sentido...

Kai: n¡n yo tampoco le hayo el doble sentido, pero me gusto la idea de bañar a Taka-chan

Oo ¡¡en fin espero que haya sido de tu agrado Mahokka!...-saca una hojas.- UU me faltan muchas actualización y fics por subir, erm, ¡adiós!

Yoshi: ¡Dejen reviews!

¡¡Bye!


	3. III

UUUUUUUUUUU ¡¡¡KYYYYYIAAAAAAA!

corriendo en circulos.-

Yoshi: no le hagan caso, anda hiperactiva..¡¿con solo un chocolate!

S-K: ¡¡¡UN CHOCOLATE ES SUFICIENTE SI NO HAZ COMIDO UNO EN 3 MESES! ¡¡¡¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: ¬¬ te pareces a Max, comienza con tu patético fic...

Mint: ¡Esperen! ¬¬ primero tengo que leer algo que escribio Suu-Kyi antes de comerse el chocolate, ejem: "Si me eh dado que últimamente mis (¬¬ intentos de) fics han sido demasiado cortos n.nU ¡intentare hacer mis fics mas largos! T.TUU pero espero y me den el tiempo para terminar los examenes" Eso es todo.

S-K: ¡¡¡Mas largos! ¡¡Solo tenia que escribir este capi rapido! ¡¡AAAhhh! Claro..gracias a todos lo que han dejado review: **Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka** (UU estoy trabajando en el fic del mini-concurso), **Tammy de Kinomiya** (¿¿película, a mi tmb me paso lo mismo XD...¬¬ y aun espero actualizacion tuya...ñ.ñUU), **AlexiaLKLR** (Hija! ;-; hace mucho que no hablo contigo), **Youko Sakuma** (XD (¬¬ pues digamos que Taka-chan no se salvo del baño...-viendo a Kai.- depravado), **Mahokka **(otra mas pati! n.n), **kaira-kino-hiwatari **(claro que visitare tus fics ñ.ñ con muvho gustooo), **Nancy-Hiwatari-17 **(grashias por el apoyo T.T me preguntaba te puedo agregar a mi lista de man? ñ.ñUU), **Salima Hiwatari** (seeep! Es MUY corto...¬0¬ después de este ya no lo sera...Oo; creo) **Ileyse Vyntra** (ñ0ñ thanks x el review...y si seguiré no se desharán de mi tan fácil X3 bwahahahaha! cough UU) -.-UUU respuestas muy cortas en un lapso corto de tiempo...OoUU ya deberías estar en mi clase de fut...9.9U

Kai: OoUU

S-K: en fin, .ñ.ñ prometo que este será el ultimo capi (fic) que hago corto XD y si no lo cumplo échenme tiro al blanco...Oo ¿Qué significa eso?

Mint: u.u

Bayblade no me pertenece...

Me gusto.

Me gusto tanto, en especial por que fue Takao quien me lo hizo, quiero decir Rey también lo hace bien pero Takao es el mejor de todos.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez, Takao me estaba rogando para que lo hiciera, yo me negaba, pero al final, no recuerdo como, el me llevo hasta esa habitación y ahí todo comenzó.

Todavía siento ese sabor, el delicioso sabor de Takao...si el delicioso sabor de la comida echa por Takao...

Definitivamente...Takao es el mejor cocinero de todos y con gusto yo pruebo todo lo que hace.

¡¡KIIIYYAAA! X3 ¿Por qué escribí antes de un examen? Por que ya estudie toda la tarde y me canse...-.- y además quería hacerle algo mas a mi amiga Mahokka (Lean sus fics de Beyblade 3) recuerda amiga que todos los capis que ponga aquí son para ti n0n

Yoshi: ¡Dejen reviews!

Bye!


	4. IV

S-K: ¡¡No toy muerta!...solo toy ocupadilla n.ñU ¡si tengo una excusa! Verán: en mi escuela hacen concursos para ver quien tiene el rendimiento académico mas alto...-.-UU me toco concursar...además esta el torneo estatal de básquet, atletismo y el de lectura XD y la obra de teatro...debería dejar teatro...ejem...en fin...pido disculpas si algunos de ustedes han esperado actualizaciones mías, pero juro que tratare de escribir mas rápido en mi tiempo libre..¡¡y dejo este fic como prueba de que eh regresado a la vida! ¡Muahahahahaha!

Mint: ¿tenias que reírte?

S-K: y como todos los capis...este va dedicado a mi buena amiga Lucy-chan...¡¡¿¿amiga on tas! T-T hace mucho que no te conectas...OoUU pera soy yo la que no se conecta...ñ.ñUUU solo espero que podamos hablar pronto...

Yoshi: Beyblade no le pertenece a Suu-Kyi

Kai: por suerte ¬¬UU

S-K:...

---------------------

Takao: ¡te estuve esperando toda la noche! –grito con ira.-

El ojirubi solo miro al peliazul con indiferencia...

Takao: ¡Pensé que no regresarías conmigo! ¡Pensé que ibas a abandonar!

Kai:...-solo veía como Takao lo abrazaba.-

Takao: ...quería...sentirte sobre mi cuerpo...¡¿Y esto es lo que me haces!

Kai desvió la mirada después de no poder soportar ver a Takao gritar tan histérico por algo así...

Si no había estado la noche con el...pero...¿era necesario que le gritara?...¿que le digiera todo eso?...no lo estaba escuchando, el no podía...¿por que? Pues...

Takao: ¡te odio, te odio, te odio!...¡Estupida pijama! ¡Te estuve buscando toda la maldita noche! ¡¡¡¡¡Hacia mucho frió en la noche y no te encontraba para que me calentaras! –avienta la pijama que hace unos momentos abrasaba.-

...pues no lo escuchaba puesto a lo que le gritaba con tanta furia era un objeto inanimado...

Kai: -.-UU...

--------------

S-K: Y eso es todo ;-; hiba a agregarle mas...pero...tengo que seguir estudiando pa mi examen ñ.ñUU...ejem...de una vez pido unas disculpas a **makari aguya **pues me eh tardado una eternidad en actualizar su fic...pero, me quede medio atascada .UU...¡pero no te preocupes mi amiga pues S-K siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga...!

Yoshi: Oo? ¿Le llamas truco el estarte golpeando contra el tecleado de la comp. Hasta que te vino una idea? ..UUU

S-K: sip ñ.ñ

See ya soon! (eso espero ;0;)


	5. V

Aquí Suu-Kyi con un nuevo capi, agradezco a todos los que dejaron review en el capi pasado, ¡¡los quiero! 0 Muchos thanx (XD)

En realidad este capi lo había terminado desde principios de mayo, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo ñ.ñU hasta ahora...

Yoshi: Fic. Dedicado a Lucy-chan (Mahokka), si tiene información del paradero de esta persona, porfavor de contactarse con Suu-Kyi

S-K: -llorando.- ¡¿On tas lucy!

Beyblade no me pertenece.

00

Max: ¿Dónde están?

Rei: deben estar a punto de llegar

Max: ¡No es justó! ¡Kai me despierta a las 5:30 de la mañana para decirme que había entrenamiento y que no llegara tarde o entrenaría extra y...¡EL ES EL QUE ESTA TARDEEEEEE! ¡Quiero dormir!

Kenny: no te preocupes si esta tarde es por una buena razón..._eso creo Oo –ve a Max maldecir.- o espero para su bien común... _y Kai no es el único que esta tarde, Takao tampoco esta aquí...

Rei: ¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a buscarlos! Talvez Takao se quedo en un buffet todo lo que pueda comer y Kai esta tratando de traerlo arrastrándolo ñ.ñ

Max: ¡Vamos púes! _No voy a perder una oportunidad como esta para restregarle en la cara a Kai que llego tarde XD _–se comienza a reír como el psicópata que es.- (¿se han fijado que en mis fics Max es un psicópata que no pierde una oportunidad para molestar a Kai?...¬¬ es que yo quiero que haga eso...¡¡es un fic!)

Kenny/Rei: Oo vamos pues –aunque ya habían visto a su compañero reírse así en los fics de la autora esta pero nunca se acostumbraban.-

---25 minutos después de una búsqueda sin ningún resultado ñ.ñ---

Max: nop...-viendo por la ventana de un restaurante.- -.- ¿donde estarán?

Kenny: ¿Por qué no buscamos en el dojo?

Rei: ¡Talvez Takao se quedo dormido y Kai esta tratando de despertarlo!...como siempre ¬¬UU...

---Y así los 3 chiflados, digo los 3 Bladebrakers se dirigieron al dojo Kinomiya---

Cuando llegaron al dojo lo primero que notaron fue que el abuelo no estaba en el lugar...cosa muy extraña pues siempre lo puedes ver en el patio llorando por alguna de las masetas que rompió en un pleito con Takao o simplemente ejercitándose...sin prestar caso a ello los 3 chicos entraron al dojo y se dirigían a la habitación del moreno cuando escucharon que alguien hablaba y se pararon frente a la puerta cerrada, de la habitación de Takao...

"Vamos Kai...¿por que tardas tanto?"

"Ya voy"

"Te estoy esperando...no me hagas esperar"

"Espera a que acomode esto bien, no quiero tener problemas después y tengamos que parar"

Y ellos, con su mente cochina que tienen, pensaron lo peor del asunto.

Kenny: OO es-tan...ess-tan...

Rei: ¡haciendo cosas cochinas! –se tapa la boca.-

Max: ¡Shh! ¿quieres que nos escuchen y...arruinemos su momento? –pegado a la puerta y con un vaso de unicel en mano.-

Rei: ¿para que es eso? –viendo el vaso de unicel.-

Max: n.n es que dicen que si escuchas a través de un vaso puedes escuchar mejor...

Kenny: eso funciona pero con vasos de vidrio Max.

Max: Oh...eso explica el por que lo único que escuchaba eran gritos -.- no se entendía lo que decían...

Kenny/Rei: -se ponen rojos.-

Max ¿Qué?

"¡¡ahh!...¡Kai!"

Kenny/Max/Rei: OOUUUU

"...estate...¡quieto!..."

Kenny: ¡mis vírgenes oídos!

Rei: ¡Shh! Quiero escuchar...¡Digo!...

Max: pervertido ¬¬

"¡¡KAIII!...¡Mas rápido!"

Max: -se pone todo rojo.- creo que yo ya me quiero ir...

"¡hn!"

Todo se queda en silencio, del otro lado de la puerta se puede escuchar como los habitantes (Kai y Takao) se movían alrededor, inconciente mente los otros 3 Bladebrakers se acercaron a la puerta para poder escuchar (Max sacando su vaso de unicel XD), la puerta se abrió y Kai se vio en toda su gloria...bueno algo despeinado...

Kenny/MaxRei:...¿hola? ñ.ñUU...

Kai:...

Takao: -desde la habitación.- ¿Quién es Kai?

Kai: Son...

Max: -apunta un dedo acusador a Kai.- ¡¡HENTAIII!

Rei y Kenny le taparon la boca a Max para que no pudiera decir mas y se lo llevaron corriendo.

Kenny: ¡Adiós!

Kai:...?...

----------Lo que en realidad paso---------

Takao se encontraba sentado frente al televisor y observaba como Kai conectaba los cables de su nuevo GameCube al televisor...pero tomándose su preciado tiempo al estar leyendo las instrucciones en lugar de conectar los cables donde cupieran y a ver si funcionaba (que así conecto yo las cosas XD) la encenderlo y Takao ya estaba harto de esperar.

Takao: Vamos Kai...¿por que tardas tanto? –chillo el peliazul.-

Kai: Ya voy –contesto al tiempo en que conectaba el ultimo cable del GameCube.-

Takao: Te estoy esperando...no me hagas esperar

Kai: Espera a que acomode esto bien, no quiero tener problemas después y tengamos que parar.

Y al fin todos los cables fueron conectados en su lugar correspondiente, Kai tomo los controles y le paso uno a Takao, el moreno no espero ni un momento y encendió la maquina. En la pantalla del televisor se pudieron distinguir las palabras "Super Smash Bros Melee", seleccionaron el modo "VS" y eligieron sus personajes para comenzar a jugar.

Takao: ¡¡ahh!...¡Kai! –su personaje Kirby recibía varios golpes por parte de Fox., el personaje de Kai.-

En un ultimo intento de salvar a la gomita asesina (a si le digo yo ñ.ñ) Takao opto por huir del zorro.

Kai: ...estate...¡quieto!...-bastante frustrado por no poder alcanzar a Kirby.-

Y por fin pudo acorralar a la goma en la parte inferior del castillo de Zelda (¡mi favorito!) y comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía.

Takao: ¡¡KAIII!...-trata de hacer que Kirby vuele a una parte segura.- ¡Más rápido! –Grito pero Kirby fue muy lento y golpeado con los rayos que provenían de la pistola de Fox.-

Kai: ¡hn! –con un ultimo ataque Kirby fue lanzado fuera del estadio y se perdió a lo lejos, desapareciendo en el cielo.-

Takao se quedo callado y observaba el televisor en donde ese masacre tuvo lugar...reacciono cuando vio que Kai se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, el se levanto para apagar el GameCube.

Takao: _/Supongo que ya deberíamos ir al entrenamiento –ve el reloj.- es muy tarde...TT Maxie no va a matar/_

"...¿hola?..."

Takao/¿eh/ ¿Quién es Kai?

Kai: Son...

"¡¡HENTAIII!"

Takao: _/¿ehh, ¿Max/_

Se escuchaba algo de conmoción un grito de: "¡Adiós!", parecía que Kenny y Rei eran los que habían gritado aquello.

Kai:...?...

Takao: ¿Eran Max, Rei y Kenny?

Kai: Si...Takao, préstame un cepillo...me despeinaste cuando me lanzaste esa almohada en la mañana...

Takao: ¡Pues si no me hubieras gritado en el oído!

Kai: ¡Tenia que despertarte!

Takao: ¡¡Pues hazlo de otra forma! –recibe una sonrisa pervertida por parte de Kai.-

Kai: Con gusto.

Takao: OOUU

00

¡Finito, ¿les gusto, ¿si, No? bueno me despido.

Yoshi: dejen review

C ya!


	6. VI

Hola después de un buen…par de meses…jajajaja

Ahora si tengo una buena escusa, ¡¡¡mi computadora decidió morir!!! Eso quiere decir que no tuve Internet todo ese tiempo y mis documentos se perdieron…ahhhhh….eso es triste.

Bueno el punto es que tengo computadora de nuevo (a menos que decida ir Kamikaze otra vez) e Internet, así que seamos todos felices.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, ¡se los agradezco mucho!, no había podido revisar bien mi correo así que no había podido leerlos jajajaja solo abría mi correo en casa de mi amiga para sacar unos trabajos que enviaban por correo y para que no cancelaran mi cuenta.

Lucy-chan si estas por ahí, háblame un correo estaría bien niña aquí me tienes sollozando, a mi y otras personas también, espero que estés bien.

Empecemos, Beyblade no me pertenece.

"Yo digo que tu dices que ellos dicen que el me hablo" Hablar/Conversaciones.

_Soy tu conciencia._ Pensamientos.

**¡¡QUACK!! **Golpes, sonido o en este caso un pato XD

*********************

Tres de los integrantes de los Bladebreakers estaban reunidos en la casa de Hilary haciendo figuras de origami, bueno, solo Takao y Max estaban trabajando con el papel ya que la otra persona que estaba en la habitación era Kai y este solo estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio observando a los otros.

"¡¡Miren, miren!! Hice una rana." Dijo Max mientras zangoloteaba su creación de un lado a otro para mostrarla.

"Te quedo muy bien." comento la única chica de la habitación. "En cambio…"

El güero y la castaña voltearon a ver, no de una forma muy discreta, a Takao quien intentaba crear una jirafa pero al no lograrlo hacia bolita el papel y la lanzaba hacia el bote de basura que se hallaba en dirección donde Kai se encontraba sentado junto al escritorio.

"Takao ni siquiera a logrado hacer un barquito y Kai no ha hecho nada, se la a pasado ahí sentado observándonos." Continúo la chica.

"¡Hey!, Si Kai no quiere hacer origami, no tiene que hacerlo, además el es muy bueno haciendo origami." Defendió El ojiazul a su novio.

"¿Enserio?, JaJa, no te creo." Dijo mas mientras se cruzaba de brazos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza alo que había dicho Takao.

"Pues yo tampoco, no lo creeré hasta que lo vea. Ahora si me disculpan iré a la cocina, prepara un poco de te, ¿ok?"

Y diciendo esta la castaña desalojo la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

*********************************

Después de 15 minutos Hilary regresaba a la habitación cargando una bandeja con cuatro tazas de te. Pero al llegar frente a la puerta se encontró con un dilema.

_Ah, no pensé en como abrir la puerta, no puedo balancear la bandeja en una sola mano_.

"Hey, chicos pue—"

"¿Entonces si lo han hecho?"

"Si pero solo tres veces."

"¡¿Tantas?!"

"Si hasta le agarre el pajarito, ¿no es así Kai?"

_¡¿Qué?!_

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces…

"Hmph."

"¡¡¡Ah!! ¡Kai se sonrojo, ahora si te creo Takao!"

_¿Están hablando de lo que creo que están hablando…? _

"Y se movía"

"¿Qué cosa?"

_Si, ¿Qué cosa?_

"Su pajarito."

"Ohhh, esto se pone bueno, Kai esta completamente rojo."

_¡¿Kai esta sonrojado?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que es verdad lo que dicen?!_

Olvidando la bandeja cargada de te que estaba cargando, Hilary pateo la puerta y esta de la fuerza golpeo contra la pared fuertemente haciendo un estrepitoso ruido que detuvo la platica de los chicos.

"¡¿De que están hablando?!" Dijo sonrojada la joven mientras dejaba caer la bandeja en la mesita en la que se encontraba trabajando hace unos minutos.

"¿De origami?" Contestaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

_¿No me engañan!_

"¡Estoy hablando enserio! ¡¿De que hablaban antes de que yo entrara?!"

"¿Ah?" La confusión se borro del rostro del peliazul recordar la plática que había tenido antes. "¡Oh! ¡Estábamos hablando del pajarito de Kai!"

"¡Ya se! ¿Pero es verdad?" Si es posible la chica se sonrojo más y movía sus brazos de un lado a otra de una forma desenfrenada de un lado a otro.

"Claro que es verdad." Dijo Takao con seriedad.

Hilari volteo a ver Kai para buscar algún signo de que el otro chico mentía en su historia, pero este solo se le quedo viendo, al inspeccionar detalladamente a Kai (por alguna pista) noto que este se encontraba sonrojado y por la forma en como su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso descubrió que Takao no mentía.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿Es verdad!, ¡¿Por qué tienen que hablar de esas cosas en mi cuarto?!_

Finalmente volteo a ver a Max para buscar alguna forma de apoyo pero el güero solo se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hacia otro punto.

**¡¡THUNK!!**

"¡AH! ¡Hilary se desmayo!" Takao se levanto rápidamente para revisar a la castaña.

Mientras tanto Kai solo volteo a ver el techo y después se levanto para auxiliar a su novio y Max solo sonrío de una manera diabólica. Mientras pensaba:

_Si tan solo Hilary hubiera sabido que hablábamos de que Kai es bueno haciendo origami…especialmente haciendo pájaros de origami._

"¡¡¡Bwahahahahahaha!!"

Solo terminare esta historia informándoles que Hilary paso el resto de la tarde desmayada en el suelo puesto que Takao y Kai la dejaron para mejor preocuparse por el güero que parecía estar poseído al estar riéndose como loco y sin parar.

*****************

Eso es todo por ahora.

Bueno sobre como actualizare ahora, no tengo idea, pase tanto tiempo sin escribir que acomode mi tiempo a lo que tenia que hacer en este tiempo y ahora esta bastante congestionado, mas de lo normal ya que este es mi ultimo semestre de preparatoria.

¡Deséenme suerte! Comienzo exámenes la próxima semana.

Otra cosa me andan diciendo que ya no escribo como antes, ¿eso es cierto?, y si es así, ¿de que forma les gusta mas que escriba? Talvez pueda regresar a como escribía antes…mmmm…

C /read ya soon!


End file.
